


Twentythousand People

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Twitter, Twitter Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Textpost: “Omg what if the way louis proposes to harry is that its harrys turn to read the tweet on the screen, and its from louis and it says “will you marry me, love” and harry reads it and turns around and louis on his knee i cant the feels bdjslsksuebslabdwoei”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twentythousand People

Louis was nervous. And Harry was pissed. And the reason that Louis was nervous was that Harry was so pissed, and the reason that Harry was pissed was that Louis was so goddamned nervous.

“Stop it, will you?” Harry hissed as Louis nervously tapped his foot on the ground of their greenroom, making a repetitive and unnerving sound.

“Sorry.” Louis mumbled back, forcing himself to stop but not daring to glance up at his boyfriend. If he looked up now he would probably not get to see brightly green sparking eyes that shone with love and comfort. Though that was what Louis needed at the moment and so he closed his eyes, imagining them while trying to steady his breath.

Louis tugged on his hair a little, trying to tug the negative thoughts out his brain. The negative thoughts and the doubts and the nerves. Everything would be alright. Everything would go as planned. He had talked to Paul at least a dozen times about it and the man had assured him that the technology was all set. So all Louis had to do now was to not lose his nerves.

“Ten minutes!” Somebody yelled through the closed door and while Niall and Zayn were bouncing up and down in anticipation at the far end of the room and Liam was going over some last little details of his speech for later during the show, Harry and Louis were seated on one of the couches, sitting as far apart as possible.

Louis reached up to feel the little box he had kept hidden for almost three months now, tugged into the inside pocket of his jacket. His boyfriend only watched him, wondering what had Louis so on edge, petting his chest in the same repetitive pattern he had tapped his foot before.

“You alright?” Harry asked, scooting a little closer towards his boyfriend and trying to get the boy to boy to look up at him.

“Yeah.” Louis breathed back, looking up for only a short moment but the strange emotion flashing through his eyes worried Harry as well. He knew that tonight was big, twentythousand people were a lot really, but they had played MSG before and they had the show down. Louis had been great during today’s rehearsals and Harry couldn’t think of anything the oldest bandmember should be worried about.

“You seem nervous.”

“I am.”

“It’s just another show, Lou.” Harry said softly scooting even closer and letting his hand rest against Louis’ cheek. “You’ll be fantastic, I know it.”

“Thanks.” Louis smiled as the boy across from him leaned in and pressed a sweet and gentle kiss onto his lips. And though he was still worried Louis couldn’t keep himself from smiling into the kiss at the thought that no, this was not ‘just another show’.

~

Louis tried to play his nervousness down, laughing with the boys on their way to get backstage and shoving Niall around playfully as they took their positions before the start of the show. It actually did get better once he was on stage, distracted by the sheer amount of people. He didn’t dare thinking about all the witnesses he’d have if any of this went wrong.. But no! No! Louis forced himself to stay optimistic. Because really he wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t 100% sure.. Expect he did, because there always still was a chance that-

“Okay guys!” Zayn exclaimed, snatching Louis out of his thoughts. “Now we all know you love this part of the show..” He paused for a moment to let the fans scream and grin widely back at them, not exactly weakening their excitement. But definitely weakening Louis’ knees.

“Sorry lads, I’ll be backstage throwing up.” Louis wanted to say, Louis needed to say but he didn’t. And as Zayn explained the Twitter questions all Louis could do was kneel down onto the stage, before sitting down with his legs crossed, because he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to stand through all this with his legs shaking as violently as they did.

“You alright there, pal?” Liam asked laughing motioning in the general direction of where Louis was sitting. The crowd was laughing along with him, shouting incoherent things and Louis only waved at them, playing his weak knees down as one of the weird little things they always did on stage.

“Hey babe.” Harry greeted with a smile as he dropped himself down next to Louis, a wide grin plastered across his face. Louis nodded back at him, turning his face to watch Niall who had picked up the show again.

“Trisha wants to know ‘If you could have any superpower what would it be and why’?” He read out turning to face his four bandmates for their answers.

“I’d wanna fly!” Liam said right away, spreading his arms out like wings and jogging from one end of the stage to another, making the fans laugh and scream and cheer for more.

“Harry?” Niall prompted and the mob of curls next to Louis looked up curiously, shrugging slightly.

“I don’t know.. There’s so much to chose from.” He said slowly and Louis smiled fondly down at his hands. This boy was going to be his, and his only. “Maybe.. being invisible?” He tried, waiting for the fans’ reactions. But they cheered no matter what he said and so a content grin appeared on his lips, before is attention turned towards Louis.

“Tommo, what about you?” Liam asked, walking back over to the others.

“Uh..” Louis began, feeling distracted when Harry next to him got up, petting some dust of his pants.

“For Louis” Harry chipped in, holding out a hand for him to grab to pull him up as well “it’d be the ability to stand through an entire show with out having to sit down, old man!” Niall laughed loudly into his microphone and even Louis managed to put on a smile as he playfully shoved Harry to the side. The curly haired boy only smiled back at him, wiggling his eyebrows at him – a promise no one except or Louis got. Or at least that’s what the two boys thought.

“Next question!” Zayn interrupted their silent conversation and they all turned around to face the screen. “It’s from Stacy and Stacy would like to know if we could all dance for her..”

“We can’t Stacy, we can’t.” Liam said right away. But the crowd laughed and cheered and obviously they wanted them to do it anyways.

“S’ppose we could try the Inbetweener’s dance?” Zayn suggested and the boys all nodded assembling in the middle of the stage.

“Will you count us in, Louis?” Liam asked and Louis’ head snatched up and he nodded. Yes. Of course. He always did that. And he also would have offered if his head hadn’t been so freaking caught up in the clouds, trying to obtain his posture and not get anyone suspicious.

“Alright, let’s do two.” He said, because they always did two. “On three.. one, two, three.” And they all hummed the weird tune of the dance, doing little steps to the side and the dorky move with the arms and laughing their heads off after they had finished and the crowd was laughing and cheering along with them.

“‘If you could be any celebrity for one day who would it be and why’?” Liam read out the next question while Louis was still busy with his jacket, fiddling it back into place and petting his chest to feel the little box still secure in it’s place.

“Kim Kardashian!” Harry chipped and Louis wanted to turn to hear him explain his answer, but he was busy running the question that was up next over and over through his brain. He was so scared he would get the words mixed up, but then again it was going to be written black on white – okay, blue on white, whatever. There really wasn’t much that could go wrong except from.. Harry. If Harry didn’t-

“What about you, Lou?” The curly haired boy asked as he came walking across the stage, his eyes sparkling brightly.

“Uhm..” Louis began a little caught off guard and he glanced at the screen above their heads, just to make sure they were still on the same question. He didn’t even know if all the other boys had gone yet, because he had been pretty lost in his own thoughts. “I don’t know..” He concluded and Harry only laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders, squeezing them gently before letting go again and stepping back a little to glance at the screen.

“Next question!” He ordered and Louis had to grab a hold of his jacket in order for his hand to stop shaking. Slowly and carefully he let his fingers slip into his inside pocket as he vaguely registered that the question on the screen changed. The crowd’s screams were deafening and Louis was almost positive that they got it before Harry did.

“This question is from Louis and he wants to know ‘Will you marry me, love?’..?” Harry’s voice trailed off as he reached the end of the sentence and his breath got caught, making him feel dizzy for a moment. He wasn’t sure if this was a sick joke or an incredibly coincidence but from the way Niall gaped at him with his mouth wide open and sparkling blue eyes he knew the other boy didn’t know either. And so he just turned on his heel, looking for Louis and trying see the answer in his eyes.

But when he turned around Louis wasn’t there and it took him a moment to gaze down and realized that Louis was there and that Louis was kneeling in front of him, with a little black velvet box in his hands. And what Harry saw in Louis’ eyes was not only the confirmation that, no this was no sick joke and no coincidence but all real, but also the answer to Louis’ question. Because when Harry looked down into the beautiful face of his boyfriend, the sparkling blue eyes perking up underneath the messy fringe of his feathery hair, with a smile so genuine and loving that it almost hurt, Harry knew that he indeed wanted to spend the rest of his life with this boy.

“Yes. Yes, of course. I-” He pulled Louis up by his hands, almost smashing the little box in the other boy’s hands as he pressed their lips together and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend- no, wait: fiance.

And only a moment later three more people wrapped their arms around them as well and Harry couldn’t help but let out a silent sob, which Louis heard anyways, even over twentythousand people screaming at the top of their lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this any good?  
> Got a prompt as well? Let me know!


End file.
